monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Golden Lune Z Armor (Blademaster) (MH4U)
- Female = }} |Armor Type = Blademaster |Gender = Male / Female |Rarity = Rare 10 |Total Slots = 10 |Initial Defense = 540 |Max Defense = 750 |Fire Resistance = 10 |Water Resistance = -20 |Thunder Resistance = -35 |Ice Resistance = 0 |Dragon Resistance = 20 |Armor Skills-English = Great Luck, Partbreaker, Divine Blessing, Thunder Res -20 |Armor Skills-Japanese = 強運, 破壊王, 精霊の加護, 雷耐性弱化 |Head-Name = Golden Lunehelm Z Ｇ・ルナＺヘルム |Head-Initial Defense = 108 |Head-Max Defense = 150 |Head-Fire Resistance = 2 |Head-Water Resistance = -4 |Head-Thunder Resistance = -7 |Head-Ice Resistance = 0 |Head-Dragon Resistance = 4 |Head-Slots = OOO |Torso-Name = Golden Lunemail Z Ｇ・ルナＺメイル |Torso-Initial Defense = 108 |Torso-Max Defense = 150 |Torso-Fire Resistance = 2 |Torso-Water Resistance = -4 |Torso-Thunder Resistance = -7 |Torso-Ice Resistance = 0 |Torso-Dragon Resistance = 4 |Torso-Slots = OO- |Arms-Name = Golden Lunebraces Z Ｇ・ルナＺアーム |Arms-Initial Defense = 108 |Arms-Max Defense = 150 |Arms-Fire Resistance = 2 |Arms-Water Resistance = -4 |Arms-Thunder Resistance = -7 |Arms-Ice Resistance = 0 |Arms-Dragon Resistance = 4 |Arms-Slots = O-- |Waist-Name = Golden Lunecoil Z Ｇ・ルナＺコイル |Waist-Initial Defense = 108 |Waist-Max Defense = 150 |Waist-Fire Resistance = 2 |Waist-Water Resistance = -4 |Waist-Thunder Resistance = -7 |Waist-Ice Resistance = 0 |Waist-Dragon Resistance = 4 |Waist-Slots = OOO |Feet-Name = Golden Lunegreaves Z Ｇ・ルナＺグリーヴ |Feet-Initial Defense = 108 |Feet-Max Defense = 150 |Feet-Fire Resistance = 2 |Feet-Water Resistance = -4 |Feet-Thunder Resistance = -7 |Feet-Ice Resistance = 0 |Feet-Dragon Resistance = 4 |Feet-Slots = O-- |Head-Materials-English = G.Rath Surspike x3, G.Rathian Cortex x5, Firegleam Dollop x3, Conflagrant Sac x3 |Head-Materials-Japanese = 金火竜の秘棘 x3, 金火竜の重殻 x5, 煌炎の雫 x3, 業炎袋 x3 |Head-Cost = 28800z |Torso-Materials-English = G.Rathian Shard x5, Lrg Wyvern Gem x1, Rathian Ruby x2, Cosmicite Ore x4 |Torso-Materials-Japanese = 金火竜の厚鱗 x5, 大竜玉 x1, 雌火竜の紅玉 x2, コスモライト鉱石 x4 |Torso-Cost = 28800z |Arms-Materials-English = G.Rathian Cortex x5, Rath Wingtalon+ x4, Rathian Mantle x1, Allfire Stone x4 |Arms-Materials-Japanese = 金火竜の重殻 x5, 火竜の剛翼爪 x4, 雌火竜の天鱗 x1, 真紅蓮石 x4 |Arms-Cost = 28800z |Waist-Materials-English = G.Rathian Shard x5, G.Rathian Cortex x3, Firegleam Dollop x3, Allfire Stone x3 |Waist-Materials-Japanese = 金火竜の厚鱗 x5, 金火竜の重殻 x3, 煌炎の雫 x3, 真紅蓮石 x3 |Waist-Cost = 28800z |Feet-Materials-English = G.Rathian Cortex x5, G.Rathian Shard x4, Monster Slogbone x5, Lrg Elder Dragon Gem x1 |Feet-Materials-Japanese = 金火竜の重殻 x5, 金火竜の厚鱗 x4, 重竜骨 x5, 古龍の大宝玉 x1 |Feet-Cost = 28800z |Total Materials = *G.Rathian Shard / 金火竜の厚鱗 x14 *G.Rathian Cortex / 金火竜の重殻 x18 *G.Rath Surspike / 金火竜の秘棘 x3 *Rathian Ruby / 雌火竜の紅玉 x2 *Rathian Mantle / 雌火竜の天鱗 x1 *Rath Wingtalon+ / 火竜の剛翼爪 x4 *Firegleam Dollop / 煌炎の雫 x6 *Conflagrant Sac / 業炎袋 x3 *Lrg Wyvern Gem / 大竜玉 x1 *Lrg Elder Dragon Gem / 古龍の大宝玉 x2 *Monster Slogbone / 重竜骨 x5 *Cosmicite Ore / コスモライト鉱石 x4 *Allfire Stone / 真紅蓮石 x7 |Total Cost = 144000z |Skill Tree 1 = Fate 運気 |Skill Tree 1 Head Point = 3''' |Skill Tree 1 Torso Point = '''3 |Skill Tree 1 Arms Point = 5''' |Skill Tree 1 Waist Point = '''3 |Skill Tree 1 Feet Point = 4''' |Skill Tree 1 Total = '''18 |Active Skill Tree 1 = Great Luck 強運 |Skill Tree 2 = Destroyer 重撃 |Skill Tree 2 Head Point = 1''' |Skill Tree 2 Torso Point = '''1 |Skill Tree 2 Arms Point = 4''' |Skill Tree 2 Waist Point = '''2 |Skill Tree 2 Feet Point = 2''' |Skill Tree 2 Total = '''10 |Active Skill Tree 2 = Partbreaker 破壊王 |Skill Tree 3 = Protection 加護 |Skill Tree 3 Head Point = 1''' |Skill Tree 3 Torso Point = '''2 |Skill Tree 3 Arms Point = 2''' |Skill Tree 3 Waist Point = '''1 |Skill Tree 3 Feet Point = 4''' |Skill Tree 3 Total = '''10 |Active Skill Tree 3 = Divine Blessing 精霊の加護 |Skill Tree 4 = Thunder Res 雷耐性 |Skill Tree 4 Head Point = '-2' |Skill Tree 4 Torso Point = '-2' |Skill Tree 4 Arms Point = '-2' |Skill Tree 4 Waist Point = '-2' |Skill Tree 4 Feet Point = '-2' |Skill Tree 4 Total = '-10' |Active Skill Tree 4 = Thunder Res -20 雷耐性弱化 |Skill Tree 5 = Tranquilzr 捕獲 |Skill Tree 5 Torso Point = 3 |Skill Tree 5 Arms Point = 2 |Skill Tree 5 Feet Point = 3 |Skill Tree 5 Total = 8 |Skill Tree 4 Color = ff0000 |Skill Tree 4 Head Color = ff0000 |Skill Tree 4 Torso Color = ff0000 |Skill Tree 4 Arms Color = ff0000 |Skill Tree 4 Waist Color = ff0000 |Skill Tree 4 Feet Color = ff0000 |Skill Tree 4 Total Color = ff0000 |Active Skill Tree 4 Color = ff0000 |Level Upgrades Game = MH4U |Armor Sphere-Number = N/A |Armor Sphere-Defense = N/A |Armor Sphere-Cost = N/A |Armor Sphere+-Number = N/A |Armor Sphere+-Defense = N/A |Armor Sphere+-Cost = N/A |Adv Armor Sphere-Number = N/A |Adv Armor Sphere-Defense = N/A |Adv Armor Sphere-Cost = N/A |Hard Armor Sphere-Number = N/A |Hard Armor Sphere-Defense = N/A |Hard Armor Sphere-Cost = N/A |Heavy Armor Sphere-Number = 3 |Heavy Armor Sphere-Defense = 4 (108~120) |Heavy Armor Sphere-Cost = 6760z |True Armor Sphere-Number = N/A |True Armor Sphere-Defense = N/A |True Armor Sphere-Cost = N/A |Strong Armor Sphere-Number = 4 |Strong Armor Sphere-Defense = 4 (120~136) |Strong Armor Sphere-Cost = 10200z |Divine Armor Sphere-Number = 7 |Divine Armor Sphere-Defense = 2 (136~150) |Divine Armor Sphere-Cost = 12640z |Head-Description = A queen's headgear that looks like a shard of golden moon. Light itself is its decoration. 黄金の月の欠片で作られたかと思わせる、壮麗なる女王の頭装備。光こそが最たる装飾。 |Torso-Description = Chest armor of the queen who dances upon the moon. Nothing can dim its golden color. 見上げた月に舞う女王の胴用装備。その黄金色を曇らせることは、何者にもできない。 |Arms-Description = Mystical armguards that dazzle with golden light. Just seeing them takes one's breath away. 朧に光る金色に眩惑を覚える、美しくも妖しい腕用装備。その煌きに心まで奪われそう。 |Waist-Description = Waist armor of the golden queen. You could sooner grasp the moon than pierce this coil. 金の女王の腰装備。月を砕くことができないように、この防具を貫くこともまた不可能。 |Feet-Description = Leg armor that shines as if it absorbed all moonlight. Its beauty is heart-stopping. 月の光を全て集めたかのように輝く脚用装備。心臓が鼓動を忘れるほどの美しさ。 }} Category:Armor Category:Blademaster Armor Category:MH4U Armor Category:MH4U Blademaster Armor